Circo de lo magnifico: versión roja
by merry kirkland
Summary: ellos habían tenido historias muy trágicas…historias que no deben de ser contadas…historias que debieron permanecer ocultas en sus mentes...pero aun habia esperanza Multiparing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia…ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Arthur pertenece a Alfred…como Tino a Berwald…así es…y así será por el resto de los días…amen…

**Advertencias: **en este capítulo nada….aunque no me hago responsable por los demás…

**Sumary:** La luna se imponía en el obscuro firmamento…y está a la vez revelaba obscuros secretos…ellos habían tenido historias muy trágicas…historias que no deben de ser contadas…historias que debieron permanecer ocultas en sus mentes…en sus retorcidas mentes…pero como puedes ocultar algo…cuando amas a una persona y está a la vez te ama a ti…sentimientos de cariño…sentimientos de culpa…sentimientos de desesperación…este es el final para más de uno…pero a la vez el comienzo para otros…sus almas no pueden ser salvadas…pero hay personas que quieren compartir su dolor junto con ellos…en aquel circo…esta es la triste historia de los chicos que perdieron mucho…chicos que encontraron algo por lo cual sonreír…chicos que tendrán que seguir con la historia que ya se escribió con su sangre…chicos que desobedecerán lo ya establecido…para salvar aquello que les devolvió sus alegría…

* * *

**Nota Importante Antes de Leer:**este es el final alternativo de mi fic **"El circo de lo magnífico"**….así que es recomendable que sea leído antes que esto…

.net/s/7726989/1/El_circo_de_lo_magnifico

* * *

**Primera parte:**

"_**Cuando la obscuridad es tu única compañera…baila con ella…esta te librara de tus negros lienzos…aunque tal vez te tiña de rojo"**_

Elizaveta, la maestra de ceremonias les había designado tres carpas para ellos, así que después de enseñárselas, esta se retiró, ya que mencionaba estar demasiado exhausta.

-Buenas noches chicos-sonrió la ojiverde-…recuerden que si van a pasear por el lugar…tengan cuidado.

Y después de esa despedida, los chicos decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para repartirse las carpas; y al cabo de un rato las carpas terminaron en el siguiente orden…en la primera dormirían Alfred, Francis y Toris…en la segunda serian Heracles, Ludwig, Antonio e Iván…y por último en la tercera estarían Densen, Gilbert y Berwald.

-¿Por qué tengo que dormir con el sueco ese?-preguntaba el danés.

-A mi t´mpoco me h´ce muy f´liz la id´a…

Pero aun con las quejas que algunos expresaban, se fueron retirando uno a uno, tal vez a descansar…o tal vez no…

* * *

Elizaveta caminaba hasta su carpa, estaba a punto de ingresar, cuando un particular olor a tabaco la detuvo.

-Los chicos ya se fueron a dormir-comento sin siquiera voltear sus rostro.

-¿Dormir?...ellos serán malos y no se irán a dormir-hablo el chico pelirrojo, mientras fumaba un cigarro.

-De todos modos, no es tu asunto, los "chicos" se encargaran de ellos-sonrió y volteó a ver al escoses-…tú tienes que encargarte de otros asuntos ¿no?

-No me dejas divertirme.

-La última vez que te divertiste…no te fue muy bien… ¿o sí?

-Ni siquiera quiero recordarlo.

-Pues solo tenlo presente…Ian- y con eso ultimo la castaña ingreso a descansar, mientras el chico de roja cabellera apagaba su cigarro y se iba a su carpa…

-De todos modos, la noche aun es joven…

* * *

-Francis ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el lituano, al ver al rubio saliendo de él lugar.

-Oh…iré a repartir amor-se limitó a contestar el francés antes de irse.

-Bueno, el héroe tambien tiene algunos asuntos…así que nos vemos Toris.

Y así fue como el chico de ojos verdes se quedó solo en la carpa.

-Que mal…me quede solo.

* * *

Corría animadamente, sabía que lo podía encontrar…claro que sí. Antonio corría animadamente a través de la zona posando sus verdes ojos en cada punto que podía, sin perder detalle de donde podía estar su querido Lovino.

Pronto su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, al ver al chico italiano a solo unos metros de él.

-Hey Lovi-lo llamo animadamente, al mismo tiempo que iba caminando hacia ese chico, el cual no tenía el ánimo de lidiar con alguien tan feliz como el español.

-Bastardo…

* * *

Estaba obscuro…demasiado…los árboles se mecían ante la briza nocturna, y el caer de las hojas no ayudaba mucho.

-Vamos Alfred, los héroes no tiene miedo…no lo tienen.

Escucho algunos pasos, los cuales casi le hicieron saltar, pero pudo contenerse.

-No tengas miedo Alfred…solo fue…-volteo para un lado y para otro tratando de encontrar lo que había producido el sonido…pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a aquel ingles caminando hacia la carpa donde se había hecho el espectáculo-…solo es un lindo angelito.

Y como buen héroe lo seguiría…

* * *

Había salido de la carpa que le habían asignado, la verdad aunque estaba algo cansado, lo mejor era alegarse de ese escandaloso danés, y la mejor opción que tenía en ese momento era ir a caminar un poco y si tenía suerte se podría topar con Tino.

-Tino-suspiro ante la imagen que su mente formo de aquel chico de ojos violetas.

* * *

A diferencia de lo que todos pensaban él nunca estuvo solo...él siempre había estado rodeado de personas...aunque fueran personas que le hacían daño...personas que jamás vieron por su felicidad...pero él jamás estuvo solo...eso pensaba mientras una macabra sonrisa se formaba en su tierno rostro...el jamás había estado solo...el jamás lo estuvo…esperaba jamás estarlo...

Ahora veía su reflejo en el espejo, mientras acomodaba unos mechones de su rubia cabellera...sonrió más y más cuando vio a través del espejo que alguien estaba afuera de su carpa...esto iba a ser divertido...y sin más se paró de la silla en la que estaba y salió de aquel lugar...

* * *

Era un tanto absurdo, si sus amigos lo vieran… ¿qué pensaría el equipo de fútbol?...acaso dirían que ha caído demasiado bajo…eso era lo que pensaba constantemente Ludwig, mientras sin saber por qué sus pies lo llevaban a donde podría encontrar a aquel italiano que tenía su mente hecha estragos.

Camino un poco más por el área de carpas, donde de seguro sus amigos también estaban metidos molestando al elenco del circo.

-Al igual que tu-comento algo desanimado mientras suspiraba-Pero yo voy para felicitarlo por su gran acto-trato de darse valor, mientras se recargaba en una de las carpas-¿a quién voy a engañar?, soy patético-pensó, mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse a dormir un poco.

-Ve ̴, ¿quién anda ahí?-de repente el rubio paro su andar a escuchar una temerosa voy, cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con el peli-castaño del acto de los listones.

* * *

Después de que el sueco lo "abandonara" en la carapa, decidió ir a caminar…siendo honestos no tenía nada mejor que hacer…a lo mejor se topaba con Gilbert…ellos realmente se llevaban bien.

Camino…camino…y camino…pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba solo caminando en círculos, por lo que decidió regresar por donde había venido, pero al darse la vuelta vio una carpa, donde de seguro estaría uno de los actores…pero lo extraño es que de esta salía una especie de humo verde.

Y solo con eso fue suficiente para que despertara su curiosidad, así que decidió ir a ver.

Entro a la carpa, donde para su sorpresa se encontraba el noruego del espectáculo que tanto le gusto, y de hecho en esos momento estaba…¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Oye…¿qué estás haciendo?...

-Largo-contesto fríamente el chico, que al parecer estaba recitando algo de un libro.

-Se ve interesante-y sin haberle prestado atención a lo que dijo se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué entraste?

-Me dio curiosidad-solo respondió eso con una sonrisa que al chico se le hiso algo arrogante.

-La curiosidad mato al gato…¿lo sabias?

-Eres lindo…el gato no murió por la curiosidad.

-Ah ¿no?

-No…murió solo se fue de parranda, hahaha.

-Eres un idiota.

* * *

Para Toris las cosas no podían ir mejor, ni siquiera había salido de su carpa, cuando alguien le cubrió los ojos.

-Aquí estas-dijo la voz en sus oído, y el castaño solo se sonrojo-Ósea como que eres totalmente lindo.

El lituano pudo volver a ver, se volteo para encontrarse con el polaco que sonreía distraídamente…y así fue como comenzó una amena aunque rara platica, que duro unas cuantas horas.

* * *

El inglés había visto con detenimiento como un chico rubio de ojos azules se paseaba por el lugar…y bueno según por lo que había visto durante la demostración de la tarde…ese le tocaba a él.

Claro no era que se muriera de ganas …pero nada podía hacer…no…él nunca pudo decidir sobre su vida…ya que esta había sido tan negra...como la noche que se asomaba fuera de la carpa...escaza de luz y llena de dolor...y acaso ¿se lo había merecido? ...el mismo se lo había preguntado una infinidad de veces...pero al parecer jamás tendría la respuesta...

Siempre a la disposición de los demás...el jamás había importado...y aun así...y aun así...por más que buscara su fin...este nunca había llegado...nunca...hasta aquel día...aquel día donde se bajó el telón...aquel día donde todo se acabó...aquel día donde su sufrimiento solo era el inicio de su eterna agonía.

Su cuerpo siempre a la merced de los demás...su alma siempre paralizada ante el daño que le causaban...su mente solo recluida a lo que su obscuridad le permitía ver...y desde aquel día siempre sería una marioneta de su hermano...

* * *

"Prohibido entrar", era lo que Gilbert leía en el cartel de la carpa de donde salía tan maravillosa música…volvió a leer una vez más…y…

Él era increíble, así que de seguro no le importaría al austriaco que entrara a verlo ensañar… ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasarle?...

…las sombras fueron rodeándolo a cada paso que daba hacia la carpa donde el pianista ensayaba…debió de ver las advertencias…pero no hay problema…esa noche aprendería una lección…y después de eso…jamás volvería a tentar su suerte…

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el canadiense volviendo a su dulzura acostumbrada…eso era por lo que jamás estaba solo.

* * *

Y como ya lo había dicho desde hacía más de un mes…el final alternativo del circo de lo magnifico…. ¿Por qué final alternativo?...bueno porque a las lectoras les gusto más un final rosa para el final oficial…pero ahhh….por el momento no puedo pensar en rosa…así que decidí separar este final…aparte porque si no iba a quedar muy largo…todavía no lo termino y ya tenía 6, 789 palabras…eso iba a estar largo…

Espero que sea de su agrado…esto se va a poner más retorcido…además de que algunos personajes tendrán sus tristes historias…pero en serio me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad a este fic…y me digieran que les parece…ya que al final será un regalo para una amiga que quiere un final rojo…

Y por cierto…¿si le entienden?...no sé a mí me pareció un poco revuelto…pero así tiene que ser la historia…

Muchas gracias…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia…ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Arthur pertenece a Alfred…como Tino a Berwald…así es…y así será por el resto de los días…amen…

**Advertencias: **nada aun...luego veremos...

* * *

**Segunda parte:**

"**Acaso aquello que se forma en la obscuridad son tus recuerdos que vuelven a ti"**

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el canadiense volviendo a su dulzura acostumbrada…eso era por lo que jamás estaba solo.

-Mi nombre es Francis…y creo que el tuyo es Matthew ¿no?

El jamás había estado solo…y ahora un francés venía a decirle que el sí recordaba su nombre…por eso no aguanto las ganas de sonreír…

¿Por qué Matthew sonrió?

…porque él nunca estuvo solo…simplemente mal acompañado…

* * *

-No sé quién seas…pero voy a llamar a mi fratello si intentas hacer algo-dijo Feliciano, con miedo en su rostro, al no poder identificar a la persona frente a él.

-Eh…me llamo Ludwig, no soy ningún ladrón-comento serenamente el ojiazul-a mi junto con mis amigos nos permitieron quedarnos en una carpa, y en este momento estoy dando un paseo.

-Ve ̴, entonces ¡eres un invitado!-grito alegremente el de orbes de color avellana.

-Si-contesto el alemán.

-¡Que alegría!, ya me había asustado…pero ¿quieres pasar?-señalo hacia sus aposentos-realmente dudo que encuentres algo interesante que hacer aquí.

-Está bien-accedió el alto, mientras pasaba hacia el lugar ya mencionado, esperando que de esa forma pueda dejar de pensar en ese italiano.

Feliciano vio como el alemán se introducía a su carpa, el después lo siguió no sin antes formar una perturbadora sonrisa antes de cerrar su carpa-ve ̴, tal vez no salgas-susurro antes de ir a acompañar al rubio.

* * *

La plática…se había concentrado en lo "lindo" que era…o según lo que decía el español.

-Cállate de una vez-comento secamente.

-Ah, Lovi eres tan lindo-agrego alegremente Antonio.

-No me digas así- grito el italiano, mientras se volvía a cruzar de varazos…"Que escandaloso era ese tipo, pero vaya que linda sonrisa tenía"…y eso era lo que pensó el chico antes de que su mirada se quedara fija en una antigua foto donde estaba el y su hermano…hacía mucho tiempo.

-La noche aun es joven Lovi.

-Lo sé…¿pero lo será después?-lo último lo susurro.

* * *

-¿Estamos caminando hacia el lugar correcto? da.

-Bueno-comenzó a decir el griego, mientras bostezaba- me encontré con Francis, y él me dijo que los había visto…entrenando por aquí.

-Entonces sigamos, da.

* * *

Berwald se encontraba caminando en ese extraño bosque ya que se había alejado un poco de la zona de las carpas que había detrás de la carpa principal… vaya que tenían mucho espacio en ese lugar…las carpas entre si estaban con varios metros de distancia las unas de las otras, lo mejor sería regresar a dormir…tal vez si mañana se despertaba temprano podría ir a hablar con el patinador antes de irse…tal vez si tenía suerte hasta podría invitarlo a la provincia más cercana a tomar algún helado…a lo mejor si tenía mucha pero mucha suerte podía verlo otro día…con más suerte podrían intercambiar teléfonos…pero si tenía mucha más suerte podría…

En eso el sueco fue envestido por una pequeña cachorrita blanca, la cual salto a sus brazos, a pesar de que el animalito era de pequeña estatura lo había sorprendido, por lo que cayó con tondo y perrita al suelo.

-Hanatamago…-llamo una melódica voz, la cual se encontraba algo preocupada, y de pronto frente a el estaba…el chico de la linda sonrisa…el de ojos violeta…Tino-Hana…-dijo el chico al ver lo que su cachorrita había generado.

El sueco se incorporó un poco, sentándose en el piso, mientras tomaba entre sus manos al blanco animal.

-Ohyaaa-grito un poco el finlandés al ver la expresión del chico de gafas, pero luego vio que este le extendía a su cachorrita-…lo siento…lo siento mucho…ella no es así…no sé lo que le paso.

-N´hay pr´blema-contesto el chico de Suecia, entras le terminaba de dar al canino.

Tino le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a pararse, y cuando sus manos hicieron contacto algo recorrió ambos cuerpo, Berwald solo se le quedo mirando, y el otro sonrió.

-Gracias…

-De n´da.

…pero si tenía mucha más suerte podría…ser su héroe esa noche…

* * *

-Hey señorito… ¿Qué tanto tocas?-pregunto con un tono alto al castaño, el cual no se inmuto por la presencia del albino…si no al contrario tomo mayor velocidad en las notas.

-El letrero advertía que nadie podía pasar…-solo comento, así sin más, sin usar un tono de voz diferente a la neutral… sus dedos seguían moviéndose.

* * *

Alfred se metió a la carpa principal, pero para su sorpresa el chico de ojos verdes no estaba ahí.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Comenzó a buscarlo, y lo único que veía eran las granadas donde hacia una hora estaban sentados viéndolos, y aparte de las gradas estaba la plataforma de la cuerda floja.

-Mmm, siempre quise subirme a una de esas-viéndola hasta la parte más alta de esta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto una voz algo seria, que provenía desde su espalda.

-Yo…solo vine a ver hahaha-termino de voltear para encontrar al chico que estaba buscando-…eres tu-dijo con la mirada iluminada.

-Si soy yo-el otro rubio contesto desganado -será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

-Pero te vengo buscando…quería decirte que eso que hiciste fue increíble.

-Gracias por el cumplido…ahora retírate, ya es noche.

-Fue maravilloso…de repente ibas cayendo...y luego estabas en el suelo...y luego….y luego ¡bamb! estabas como volando…-Alfred no había escuchado lo que el británico le dijo, solo seguía entusiasmado con su explicación.

Arthur por un momento pensó dejarlo ahí, pero comenzó a escuchar lo que le joven le decía, y jamás en todo su tiempo en el circo alguien le decía con tanta energía que le había gustado su acto…eso era…

-Es muy lindo de tu parte que me digas eso…-dijo con un tono algo bajo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

-No…lindo fue tu acto…y tú lo eres-dijo sin pensarlo el americano, y con eso el tono del rostro del anglosajón subió.

-Git…no andes diciéndole esas cosas a la gente.

-Pero es la verdad y los héroes como yo-se señaló-jamás decimos una mentira.

-Chico…este mundo está plagado de mentiras.

-Al parecer tú no confías mucho en los demás-dedujo el joven ojiazul.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-No lo sé-subió sus hombros-supongo que no todos son iguales.

-Pero se pierde mucho tratar averiguarlo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el lugar.

-Me llamo Alfred-dijo el estadounidense, mientras extendía su mano al joven de cejas pobladas.

-Yo soy Arthur… e insisto vete a dormir, no encontraras nada interesante en este lugar.

-Ya lo hice-sonrió de manera infantil el chico de lentes.

-Qué bueno…duérmete ya.

-Insistes mucho en que me vaya a dormir…acaso ¿temes estar conmigo?-pregunto algo divertido Alfred.

-¿Contigo?...tiemblo ante la idea-dijo con sarcasmo el del circo.

-Oh vamos…estamos platicando tan a gusto…vamos a sentarnos y cuéntame algo sobre ti.

-Sobre mí no haya nada que deba de ser contado.

-Oh…chico misterioso…me gusta.

-No es misterio…es prohibición.

-¿Protocolo del circo?

-No…es un protocolo personal.

-Hahaha, eres divertido…y bueno ya que tú no me contaras nada sobre ti…déjame hablar sobre mí.

-Me muero de ganas-volvió a decir con sarcasmo.

-Eso fue sarcasmo.

-Genial eres un genio-dijo el británico.

-Deja de hacerlo no es divertido-hiso un puchero el más alto.

-Claro que lo es.

-"Sera una noche muy larga"-pensó Alfred.

-"Espero que sea una noche larga"-dijo para sí mismo Arthur, al tiempo que se dirigía para tomar asiento junto al americano…no sin antes ver una silueta negra que se retiraba de afuera de la carpa.

-¿Ian?

* * *

Lo último que se supo de Feliks y de Toris, fue cuando el rubio tomo su mano y lo galo con ánimo hasta donde tenían a su caballo.

-Te lo mostrare-decía feliz- veras que es un gran caballo…y muy lindo.

El castaño solo se sonrojo…y solo eso…solo eso sucedió…o al menos hasta aquí todo iba perfecto…

* * *

-Las piezas ya están en el tablero ¿verdad?-pronuncio un triste chico.

-No pienses en eso.

-Pero…las piezas siempre sufren-una lagrima comenzó a bajar por su rostro.

-Tranquilo…yo te cantare para que no escuches nada.

-Gracias…Ian.

* * *

Moi moi …aquí otro capítulo de este fic…adoro escribir esto…enserio…solo que bueno trato de hacerlo lo más comprensible posible…y bueno espero que sea de su agrado…y pues no estaríamos viendo con su actualización pronto…

**¿A quién le cantara Ian?**

**¿Qué tiene que ver Ian y Arthur?**

**¿Por qué Arthur es tan misterioso?**

**¿Quiénes son las piezas?**

Todo eso y más…pronto lo subiere…mientras se cuidan

Ahora me ire a estudiar...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia…ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Arthur pertenece a Alfred…como Tino a Berwald…así es…y así será por el resto de los días…amen…

**Advertencias: **en este capítulo nada….aunque no me hago responsable por los demás…

* * *

**Tercera parte:**

"**Nuestra locura es solo nuestro arte"**

La plática se extendió más de lo pensado, aunque él no conto nada de su vida.

-Y así es como llegamos aquí-decía muy animado Alfred, tras contarle "casi" toda su vida, hasta el punto donde Antonio los había invitado a su casa.

-Suena interesante.

-Sí, la verdad jamás imagine venir al circo, pero la verdad que bueno que lo ice…te conocí a ti.

El inglés solo volteo para otro lado, no quería que el americano viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

* * *

Su fría mirada se posaba en la foto que sus manos sostenían, aquel pedazo de papel donde se podía ver la imagen de un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas…era la foto de su hermano menor…aquel que cada tarde solía pasarla recargado en sus brazos, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la sombra del árbol de su jardín…

-¿Qué tanto vez?-pregunto sonriente el danés, al ver que el serio chico no le quitaba la vista a un pedazo de papel

-Algo que no te importa.

-Awww, eres lindo aun cuando aparentas indiferencia.

-No la aparento.

-Lindo.

Aquella era la foto del niño que con cariño lo llamaba hermano cada noche antes de dormir…la foto del niño cuya sonrisa se quemó…

* * *

Arthur seguía escuchado la plática del estadounidense, el cual al parecer ya le había tomado confianza, pues nadie antes a había contado tanto acerca de su vida como aquel chico…aparte él no había comentado nada de su vida a cambio.

De repente un sonido se escuchó.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto el británico.

-Eso, fue mi reloj hahaha-contesto el chico de gafas, mientras alzaba su muñeca enseñándole su reloj-…son las doce de la noche…vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Las doce-dijo en susurro el angloparlante-…vaya que el tiempo si se fue rápido…las manecillas se paran ahora.

Alfred no escucho nada de lo que el inglés había dicho, pero le pareció extraño que su serio semblante cambiara por uno triste y algo melancólico.

-Artie ¿estás bien?

-Ah…si estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?-no escucho muy convencido la respuesta del europeo.

-Alfred…¿te gustaría subirte a la plataforma?

Los ojos del americano se iluminaron, siempre quiso ver como se veían las cosas desde allá arriba.

-Me encantaría.

Y así se pusieron en marcha para subir hasta lo más alto.

* * *

-Entonces iba adormirse en mi cama, cuando salió de repente…me asuste un poco, ya que bueno este lugar es inmenso y ella tan pequeñita…-platicaba entusiasmadamente el finlandés, mientras caminaba a la do de Berwald.

-Entonces ¿se están quedando aquí esta noche?

-Hum.

-Que bien, estos lugares son peligroso por la noche.

El sueco se quedó parado en medio del camino, volteando a ver de un lado y de otro.

-¿Sucede algo?...

-…

-Oh, no sabes dónde está tu carpa-dedujo con una sonrisa.

El de lentes solo bajo su mirada un poco apenado.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes…de todos modos yo estoy agradecido.

Y con eso Tino, tomo la mano del sorprendido sueco, y así comenzaron a caminar a través de los árboles.

* * *

-Ya son las doce- murmuro un chica de cabellos castaños, mientras veía sus verdes ojos reflejados en el espejo.

Su mano, se posó en una harmónica que se encontraba en el mueble, la agarro y se la llevo a sus labios…soplo un poco, y un dulce aunque melancólico sonido salió del instrumento.

* * *

Por fin llegaron hasta la cima, Alfred al principio tuvo que agarrarse de un tubo…ante la impresión de ver que tan alto estaban.

-Acércate-invito Arthur, el cual se había adelantado y ahora se encontraba viendo al suelo en el borde de la plataforma.

El ojiazul tomo valor y se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Saber Arthur siempre había sido mi sueño subir a una cosa de estas-decía con su típico tono alegre.

-Ah ¿sí?-el flequillo cubría los ojos del europeo que se encontraba de espadas al otro rubio…pero no se podía cubrir esa siniestra sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro del ojiverde.

-Si…y me siento muy feliz de haberme subido con una persona tan maravillosa como tu…

De repente esa macabra sonrisa se borró del rostro de Arthur ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar…y en unos instantes una lagrima bajo por su rostro.

-Acércate- volvió a decir, pero ya no tan seguro de sus palabras.

Alfred seguía acercándose, quería llegar hasta donde estaba el británico.

El anglosajón escuchaba los suaves pasos que daba el americano, estaba aproximándose al borde de la plataforma…al borde del abismo…al borde de su vida…

Ya no había marcha atrás…y esto sería el comenzó del fin.

-Arthur…te veo muy tenso-comento Alfred, pero ya no pudo decir más, cuando el inglés se volteo, dejando ver esas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, ese maniaca sonrisa que dejaba escapar con unas intermitentes risas, y esa mirada verde encendida.

En ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba en el borde…

-Artie…

* * *

Era un sutil sonido, casi no se notaba, solo eran notas arrastradas por el viento que comenzaba a soplar…pero aun así hacían estragos en su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto con esa amabilidad que solo a él le daba.

-Ian…-lo llamo con un casi susurro, mientras buscaba esa protección que en las noches necesitaba-…¿escuchare sus lamentos?

-No…no lo harás…yo te cantare para que no escuches nada…

-Ian…

-¿Qué quieres que te cante esta vez?

-La canción que me cantaste esa noche…

* * *

Y hasta aquí este tercer capítulo…y como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado…y bueno desde aquí las cosas cambien…este fue el último capítulo de introducción…los próximos ya serán más rojos así como el titulo lo dice…

**¿Quién será el chico de la foto?**

**¿Qué le paso?**

**¿Qué sucede a las doce de la noche?**

**¿Qué demonios le está pasando a Artie y qué planea?**

**¿A quién protege tanto Ian?**

Me dieron ganas de poner preguntas jajajaja, bueno nos vemos pronto.


End file.
